


Yearly Check-Up

by giornarancia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Doctor Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Misunderstandings, Patient Yuri Plisetsky, Retired Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornarancia/pseuds/giornarancia
Summary: Since Yuuri is a doctor, Viktor doesn't have to go out of his way to make an appointment. So it's time for Yuri's yearly check up. Neighbors overhear what's going on and misunderstand the situation.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Yearly Check-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was a shower thought. I thought "man, that would be funny." Now here I am.

"NO!!! DAD, STOP!!!" Victor was holding him down and Yuuri was holding a syringe in his hand.

"Yuri, if you tense up, it'll only hurt more. Calm down." Yuuri walked closer to him, putting the syringe down, and picking up alcohol wipes.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He began thrashing his arms and his legs as if he was a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"Yuri, stop. I would usually say get some help, but help is right here. Now stop acting like a little kid and get it over with." Victor says, a little annoyed.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD MAN!" Victor falls onto the couch dramatically.

"You have wounded me." He holds his chest, then all of a sudden he gets up quick, and holds Yuri down so he can't punch them. "YUURI, DO IT!" Yuri smirked and kicked Victor in the you know what. He falls onto the ground, holding his crotch. 

"Y-Yuuri..... I'm sorry..... I-I couldn't live long enough for our 10-year anniversary.... I broke my promise..... G-goodbye...." He lays on the floor and closes her eyes.

"Yuri...." Yuuri begins to rub the alcohol on Yuri's arm, who is zoned out into his own world. "You need to calm down. Look what you did. You killed my husband. You killed the man I love more than myself." Viktor got up abruptly.

"Awww, that's the first time you said you love me since our wedding!" He's as bubbly as ever, but then holds Yuri's arms down once again. "PUT IT IN HIM, YUURI!" Victor's shout brought Yuri back to reality, but it was too late. Yuuri put the shot in his arm. Yuri yelled out in pain. Yuuri let him settle down before covering it with a band-aid.

"See, wasn't so bad, now was it?" 

What the neighbors hear:

"NO!!! DAD, STOP!!!" The man looked up from his newspaper. 

"Ah, they really need to get soundproof walls. Hey, Carol, did you hear what the boy said?" Carol looks up from her phone.

"What did you say, Bob? I was looking at Karen's new Facebook post." Bob sighed.

"Did you hear what the boy said?" She shook her head.

"Ask Carl." She looked back down at her phone.

"CARL!!! DID YOU HEAR WHAT THAT BOY SAID?!" Carl looks away from the TV to look at Bob.

"Oh yeah... he yelled "no, dad, stop!" but it was so loud. I think I might need earplugs." Carol looked at Bob in concern.

"What if they're abusing their kid?" Susan pursed her lips.

"They could be. I hear them scream often. They probably all abuse each other." Carol laughed.

"Susan, you're silly. The parents probably do it often so that's the screaming. I've met them before. They seem nice, but we don't know what happens behind closed doors."

"Wait, but aren't they all men? I thought they were bro-"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" They all look out the window. They see Victor in an unpleasant position in front of Yuri, but no sight of Yuuri. Susan and Carol gasp in horror.

"They're raping the poor child! We have to stop them!" Carol got up, but held her back. "Ow, my back."

"Wait, Carol! What if we're just misunderstanding the situation? We should wait a little longer." Carol nods and sits back down. 

"PUT IT IN HIM, YUURI!" A loud scream of pain comes right after. They all gasp in horror this time.

"Goodness gracious! We need to call the police!" Susan gets up and grabs the phone and dials the phone number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to report child rape. My next door neighbors are raping their son! Please come quick!" She hangs up the phone. "We should go look." 

"Why?! Do you want to see a child being raped?!" 

"No! But if we intervene, they would stop!"

"What if they rape us too? Or even worse, kill us?" Bob stood up.

"Hell, like they'd rape elderly people! I'm going with Susan." The two exit their house to see two police officers outside of Victor's house.

A loud knock echoes through the house. "OPEN UP, IT'S THE POLICE!" Yuuri slaps Victor's shoulder.

"Did you kill someone?" whispers Yuuri.

"Why would I-" They knock loudly once again. Victor sighs and opens the door.

"Hello! How may I-"

"You're under arrest. You too, back there. Yes, the Asian." Their jaws practically dropped in shock.

"F-for what?"

"Child rape." Yuri stands up from his seat. 

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WHAT?!?!" Bob and Susan interfere.

"We could here you guys from next door!" They glared at the couple.

"You guys misunderstood. My dad-" Yuri points at Yuuri. "-is a doctor. He was giving me a shot for my yearly checkup. SO whatever you guys were hearing, was me protesting."

"But we saw Mr. Nikiforov in a suggestive position!" Victor just laughed.

"I was holding him down so Yuuri could get the shot over with." That's when a sudden realization hit both the cops and the elderly couple.

"Our mistake. We'll be going now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanksgiving break just started for me so expect Crazy's last update this week! Yes, it started on Wednesday. It sucks.


End file.
